my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Wander Over Yonder
Wander Over Yonder is an American animated comedy television series created by Craig McCracken and produced by Disney Television Animation for Disney Channel. The series officially premiered on September 13, 2013 and cancelled on July 15, 2016. The post-production sound services, uncredited as usual with most Disney Television Animation projects, started off with Hacienda Post with Supervising Sound Editors Timothy J. Borquez & Tom Syslo, mixed by Eric Freeman with Borquez. Halfway through Season 1, Eric Freeman left Hacienda Post and served as Supervising Sound Editor and Re-Recording Mixer at Disney Television Animation, with foley by Advantage Audio's J. Lampinen. Craig McCracken requested Joel Valentine to be sound designer for Season 2; the post-production sound services then excluded Advantage's foley but remained with Joel and Disney Television Animation. Storyline Follows a friendly wanderer and his tough and protective sidekick, trying to help those in need while being pursued by an evil overlord and his watchdog army. Theme Song Intro Sound Effects Used * Cartoon Suction Sound * HACIENDA POST WHOOSHES (Season 1/Hacienda Post episodes only) * H-B TEETH, CARTOON - TEETH CHATTER (Used in a high pitch) * H-B ZIP, CARTOON - HIGH WHISTLE ZIP OUT (includes a reverse variant used twice in "The Matchmaker".) * H-B ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN, HIGH * Hollywoodedge, Big Single Gulp ie Dr CRT026803 (Heard once in "The Egg".) * Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 * Hollywoodedge, Boings For Impacts CRT016701 * Hollywoodedge, Bull Whip Crack 2 Sing PE108801 * Hollywoodedge, Car Peel Out Quick Pul TE047001 (Including a 12+ pitch version used by Hacienda Post.) * Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 3 SS016503 (Heard in Season 1/Hacienda Post episodes only) * Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 (Heard once in "The Bounty".) * Hollywoodedge, Fart 2 Short Fart Clos PE139001 * Hollywoodedge, Fiery Metallic Swis CRT054902 (Heard in "The Picnic".) * Hollywoodedge, Funny Rapid GlassyM CRT041401 (Heard once in "The Greatest".) * Hollywoodedge, Guitar String Pluck CRT047301 * Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wbell Drum CRT031901 (Heard once in "The Cool Guy" as Lord Hater does a wild take with his eyes.) * Hollywoodedge, Hollowbomp Impact CRT030401 (Heard twice in "The Picnic"--once in a normal pitch and once in a high pitch.) * Hollywoodedge, Hollowbomp Impact CRT030402 * Hollywoodedge, Lion Or Tiger Growl CRT012801 (Heard once in "The Picnic" and often in "The Buddies".) * Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 (Heard once in "The Prisoner" and "The Fugitives".) * Hollywoodedge, Old Car Horns Single CRT021302 (Season 1 only) * Hollywoodedge, Quick Double Bell Di CRT015001 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 3 Man Gutwren PE134401 (Heard once in "The Breakfast"; Lord Hater screams only.) * Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 (Heard once in "The Good Deed".) * Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 * Hollywoodedge, Short Rapid Electri CRT035802 * Hollywoodedge, Short Swish Sharp Sl CRT030701 (Heard once in "The New Toy".) * Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 (Heard once in "The Greatest.") * Hollywoodedge, Swish 14 Single PE117301 (Heard once in "The Void" in a low pitch.) * Hollywoodedge, Sword Twang 1 Sword Pl PE103701 (heard once in "The Matchmaker" I BigIdeas70258 think.) * Hollywoodedge, Synth Windy Swish CRT054802 (Heard in "The Void" in increasing pitches.) * Hollywoodedge, Very Wet Lip Smackin CRT026505 * Hollywoodedge, Vocal Boinkie Eye Po CRT030101 (Heard once in "The Breakfast".) * Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058601 (Heard once in "The Picnic".) * Joel Valentine Castanet Sound (Season 2 only.) * Joel Valentine Roar Sound * Joel Valentine Stomach Growls (Heard in "The Good Deed" and "The Hat".) * Joel Valentine Swish Sound (high-pitched in Season 1.) * RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 09 (heard mostly in Season 1/Hacienda Post episodes.) * Shiny Sound 2 * Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - SINGLE OWL HOOTING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "The Heebie Jeebies".) * Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "The Day".) * Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS (Heard once in "The Party Animal".) * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 01 (Heard once in "The Fugitives" and "The Giftening".) * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - FLAT JEWS HARP BOING, (Heard in "The New Toy".) * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING (Heard once in "The Rager".) * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - THIN WOOD BOING (Heard once in "The Waste of Time") * Sound Ideas, BUBBLES, MUD - THICK, GLOPPY MUD BUBBLES, BOIL (Heard once in "The Gift 2: The Giftening") * Sound Ideas, CAMERA - 35 MM SLR WITH AUTO WINDER: SINGLE SHOT (Heard once in "The Greatest".) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE PASS BY FAST * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE POWER DIVE SCREAM (Heard once in "The Prisoner"; used for the missile in "The Good Deed".) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, FUSE - LONG FUSE SIZZLING, SIZZLE * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HIT - SWISH AND BIG WHAP * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - LITTLE POP * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SCREAM - SHORT TERROR SCREAM, HORROR * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUAWK - SMALL HORN BONK 01 (Heard once in "The Picnic".) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTER WHISTLE: LONG SPINNING WHISTLE * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTERING WHISTLE UP AND DOWN (Heard once in "The Hole...Lotta Nuthin".) * Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - BELL RINGING (Heard once in "The Wanders" and "The Matchmaker".) * Sound Ideas, CAT, DOMESTIC - 8 ANGRY SNARLS & HISSES, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, CHILDREN, CROWD - SMALL STUDIO AUDIENCE OF CHILDREN: BIG CHEER, CHEERING 01 * Sound Ideas, CRASH, WOOD - LARGE WOOD CRUNCH 01/Sound Ideas, CRASH, WOOD - LARGE WOOD CRUNCH 02 * Sound Ideas, DONKEY - DONKEY BRAYING, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "The Fugitives".) * Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 02 * Sound Ideas, EXPLOSION - LARGE BLAST 01 / H-B/Universal explosions variants TBA (Including Joel Valentine's variants.) * Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN, (heard once in "The Egg".) * Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SINGLE RICOCHET, BULLET 05 * Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - XYLO HEAD SHAKE * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - KABONG, * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HOLLOW METALLIC HEAD KONK AND HORN (Heard once in "The Hot Shot" and "The Matchmaker".) * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - SHARP TUBE THUNK (Heard once in "The Fugitives" mixed with Sound Ideas, BORK, CARTOON - LOW BORK) * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAMS, WOMAN, VERSION 2, HUMAN, DIGIFFECTS (Heard once in "The Gift 2: The Giftening"; Lord Hater screams only.) * Sound Ideas, KETTLE, WHISTLE - BOILING, LIFT OFF HEAT, WATER (Heard once in "The Greatest" after King Bingleborp says that Lord Hater's watchdogs let him down.) * Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK (Heard once in "The Picnic".) * Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - HOYT'S POP, * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 02 (Heard once in "The Picnic".) * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 03 (Heard once in "The Buddies".) * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 05 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 02 * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - FAST RUN, LONG * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, SHORT * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - WIND WHISTLE SCAT (alternate variant in "The Matchmaker"?) * Sound Ideas, SCI FI - HEAT RAY (Heard once in "The Picnic".) * Sound Ideas, SCI FI - FUTURE CHICK BURST/Sound Ideas, MAGIC - MAGIC BURST (Heard once in "The Gift".) * Sound Ideas, SCI FI - ROCKET LAND SPEEDER: START AND AWAY (Heard in "The Hot Shot".) * Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, LONG, HUMAN, HORROR 02 (Heard once in "The Gift 2: The Giftening".) * Sound Ideas, SEAL LION - BARKING, ANIMAL 01 * Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BROKEN SKID * Sound Ideas, SLAP, CARTOON - RAPID SLAPS, SHORT (Heard once in "The Picnic") * Sound Ideas, SQUAWK, CARTOON - HIT OR FALL HORN BONK 03 (Heard once in "The Matchmakers".) * Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG (Heard in "The Buddies", "The Party Machine" and "The Gift".) * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CRACK AND RUMBLE, WEATHER (Heard very often in Season 1 as a signature sound of Lord Hater, in low quality.) * Sound Ideas, THUMP, CARTOON - TUBE THUNK 01 * Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT (Heard once in "The Gift.") * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP DOWN * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - RICCO ZIP IN 01 * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP WHISTLE ZIP * WB FALL, BODY - BODYFALL WITH GRUNT 01 * WB CARTOON, SLIDE - DOUBLE VIOLIN SLIDE UP (Heard twice in "The Buddies" in a low pitch.) * WB BOULDER CRACK (heard once in "The Gift 2: The Giftening" and twice in "The New Toy".) * WILHELM SCREAM (The Picnic, The Brainstorm & The Heebie Jeebies only.) Image Gallery * Wander Over Yonder/Image Gallery Audio Samples Parodies #Wander Over Yonder/Flushed Away #Wander Over Yonder/Madagascar #Wander Over Yonder/Inside Out (2015) #Wander Over Yonder/Regular Show #Wander Over Yonder/Users #Wander Over Yonder/The Little Mermaid #Wander Over Yonder/Aladdin Category:TV Shows Category:Disney Channel Shows